


[Podfic] but your presence

by greedy_dancer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: templemarker's story, read aloud (7 minutes).Toussaint in winter was as excessively beautiful as in every other season, with an added veneer of "good cheer" and general friendliness that made Geralt even more committed to dodging the incessant invitations and uninvited visitors which somehow increased during the wintering Season.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] but your presence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [but your presence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969001) by [templemarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/pseuds/templemarker). 



  
cover art by: seleneaurora

[** Click to listen, right-click to download (MP3)  **](https://bit.ly/2XvTZic) (Length: 0:06:47)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for having Blanket Permission to podfic their works, and to Seleneaurora for the cover! 
> 
> If you listened, I'd love to hear from you! 
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
